Henry Carey (poet)
Henry Carey (?1687 - 4 October 1743) was an English poet, dramatist, and songwriter.Henry Carey, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Dec. 23, 2017. Several of his melodies continue to be sung today, and he was widely praised in the generation after his death. Because he worked in anonymity, selling his own compositions to others to pass off as their own, contemporary scholarship can only be certain of some of his poetry Life Overview Carey was believed to be an illegitimate son of George Savile, Marquis of Halifax. He wrote innumerable burlesques, farces, songs, etc., often with his own music, including Chrononhotonthologos (1734), a burlesque on the mouthing plays of the day, and The Dragon of Wantley (1744?). His poem, "Namby Pamby," in ridicule of Ambrose Philips, added a word to the language, and his "Sally in our Alley" wass a well-known song.John William Cousin, "Carey, Henry," A Shor t Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 72. Web, Dec. 23, 2017. Youth Carey is said to have been an illegitimate son of George Savile, the famous marquis of Halifax, who died in 1695. Carey, in the preface to his 1st volume of poems, in 1713, speaks of himself as still very young. His mother probably was a schoolmistress, as a "Pastoral Eclogue" in that volume is described as "performed at Mrs. Carey’s school by several of her scholars."Stephen, 71. He afterwards taught music in boarding schools. Pope told Spence that Carey was one of Addison‘s ‘little senate' about this period. Carey himself says that "the divine Addison" had been pleased more than once to praise his best own ‘Sally in our Alley’." (Poems, 1729). Carey tells us in the some place that the poem owed its origin to his having "dodged" a 'prentice treating his mistress to various London amusements. Carey became known as the author of many vivacious poems which were handed out in manuscript. He complains (Stage Tyrants) that "Sally in our Alley" and "Namby-Pamby," composed in ridicule of Ambrose Philips, were thought too good to be his, and says that Pope vindicated his claim to the latter. He was the author of successful farces and of the songs in the Provoked Husband and elsewhere. He occasionally composed the music himself. He describes himself as s disciple of Geminiani and Roseingrave, and says that he owed his 1st knowledge to the friendly instructions of O.W. Linnert. Miss Rafter, afterwards Mrs. Clive, first appeared at his benefit in 1730, when she sang a cantata by him, and when, according to a contemporary account, a procession of musicians, with all the instruments invented since Tubal Cain, marched from the Haymarket, and were joined by authors and printer’s devils at Temple Bar and by painters at Covent Garden, whence the whole body marched to Drury Lane. He produced other very successful burlesques, ridiculing the Italian opera, birthday odes burlesquing Cibber, and other occasional pieces. He was a lively companion, and often, it seems, in difficulties. It is said that he received a pension from the Savile family until his death. He died suddenly, Hawkins says by his own hand, on October 4, 1743. Contemporary records only say that he rose in good health and "was soon after found deed." A benefit performance for his widow and 4 small children was given at Drury Lane on 17 November 1743. Writing Carey had a genuine vein of playful fancy, which makes his burlesques still amusing, though the admirable "Sally in our Alley" is his best known performance. Mr. Cumming states (Notes and Queries, 5th series, ix. 160) that he posseeses over 200 works published by Carey. The following is s list of his chief publications: ‘Poems on several Occasions,' 1713. Same title, 1720. Same, called ‘third edition, much enlarged,’ 1729. Each of these differs greatly from its predecessors. The third edition includes ‘Namby-Pamby’ and ‘Sally in our Alley,' the last published separately about 1715. 'The Contrivances,' 1715; acted at Drury Lane, 9 Aug. 1715. ‘Hanging and Marriage,' a farce, 1722 (Lincoln's Inn Fields, 15 March 1722). ‘Poems occasioned by Gulliver's Travels,’ 1727. Six cantatas, 1732. ‘Teramints,’ an opera, music by J. C. Smith, 1732 (Lincoln’s Inn Fields, Oct, 1782). ‘Amelia,’ an opera, music by J. F. Lampe, 1732. Songs in ‘Cephalus and Procris,’ Drury Lane, 1733. 'Chrononhotonthologos,’ ‘the most tragical tragedy ever yet tragedized'; a very amusing burlesque, phrases of which are still familiar, first performed at the Haymarket 22 Feb. 1734. Fielding‘s ‘Tom Thumb,' produced in 1780, is in some degree its model. ‘The Wonder; or, an Honest Yorkshire-men,’ a ballad opera, 1735, performed for one night (11 July 1735) at Lincoln's Inn Fields, and afterwards for many nights at the Haymarket and Goodman’s Fields. Published in two editions in 1736. ‘Stage Tyrants,' an epistle to Lord Chesterfield occasioned by the rejection of the ‘Honest Yorkshireman’s Drury Lane, 1735. ‘The Dragon of Wantley, a burlesque opera, music by J. F. Lamps. This was first produced 26 Oct. 1737, suspended for a time by the death of Queen Caroline on 29 Nov., and had a run of 67 nights. ‘Margery; or, a Worse Plague than the Dragon,' by the same authors. produced 9 Dec. 1738, a sequel and failure. ‘Nancy; or, the Parting Lovers,’ 1739, an interlude, with music by the author. Revived in 1755 as ‘The 'The Pressgang,' and afterwards as ‘True Blue.’ ‘ A Musical Century; or, a Hundred English Ballads,' as a collection of separately printed pieces, 1737; new edit. 1740; third 1743. ‘Dramatic Works’ (published by subscription), 1743, includes ‘Teramints, ‘Amelis,’ ‘Chrononhotonthologos,’ ‘The Honest Yorkshireman,’ ‘The Dragon,’ ‘The Dragoness’ (Margery), and ‘Nancy.’ "God Save the King" Carey has been credited with the authorship of "God save the Queen." The first known publication of this was in the 'Harmonia Anglicana,' 1742, where it is anonymous. Carey did not include it in his Century.' It first became popular after his death, during the rebellion of 1746. The actor Victor describes the performance in a contemporary letter to Garrick (Victor's Letters, 1776, i. 118), and says that it was an old anthem sung in the chapel of James II when William III was expected. Arne arranged it for Drury Lane, and Burney for Covent Garden,Stephen 72. Burney told Isaac D'Israeli that the authorship was unknown, and gives the same account of its origin as Victor (Gent. Mag. for 1814, pt. ii., p. 100). 50 years later, Carey's son, George Saville Carey v., claimed it for his father in order to justify a request for a pension. His only authority was J.C. Smith, who told Dr. Harington of Bath, on 13 June 1705, that Henry Carey had brought it to him in order to correct the bass. Smith was the friend of Handel, and had above been a collaborator with Carey (G.S. Carey, Balnea (1801), 111-15, and Gent. Mag. for 1795, p. 544). A Mr. Townshend is said to have told John Ashley of Bath, who told W.L. Bowles in 1828, that he had heard Carey sing the anthem at a tavern on occasion of Vernon's capture of Portobello in 1740 (see also Gent. Mag. for 1796, pt. ii. 1075). Some internal evidence in favour of Carey is suggested in Bowles's Life of Ken, but the improbability that Carey should have left the authorship unclaimed, that his family should not have claimed it when it became so popular, and that Arne (to whom he must have been well known) and Burney should have been unable to discover the authorship at the time, seems to overbalance the small probability of the much later statements, which, moreover, if accepted, do not establish Carey's authorship. A full discussion of the authorship will be found in W. Chappell's 'Collection of National Airs,' pp. 83, 93; W. Chappell's 'Popular Music of the Olden Time,' ii. 691; and in a series of articles by W. H. Cummings in the 'Musical Times 'from March to August 1878. Recognition A portrait by Worsdale was engraved by Faber (1729). 2 of his lyrics, "Sally in our Alley" and "A Drinking Song", were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Sally in our Alley", Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 13, 2012. "A Drinking Song", Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 13, 2012. Publications Poetry and songs *''The Records of Love: or weekly amusements for the fair sex, no. 1-2''. London: Printed by J. Grantham & sold by D. Brown & J. Milner, 7 January-25 March 1710. *''Poems on Several Occasions''. London: Printed & sold by J. Kent and J. Brown, 1713 ** enlarged, London, 1720 ** enlarged again, London: Printed by E. Say, 1729. *''Sally in Our Alley'' sheet. London, circa 1715. *''Sweet William's Farewell to Black Ey'd Susan'' (the tune by Mr. Carey, words by John Gay) sheet. London, circa 1720. *''Cantatas for a Voice with Accompanyment; Together with Songs on Various Subjects, for one, two and three voices, a through bass to the whole and all the songs transposed for the flute'' (words & music by H. Carey). London: Printed for the author, 1724. *''Namby Pamby. Or, a Panegyric on the New Versification address'd to A---P---'' broadside. London, 1725. *''Away, Away. The hunting song, in Apollo and Daphne'' (probably by Carey) sheet. London, circa 1730. *''All the songs in the new entertainment of Cephalus and Procris, with their symphonies & basses''. London: T. Cobb, 1731. *''Six Cantatas ...'' (words & music by H. Carey). London, 1732. *''The Songs, as they are Sung in Betty, or The Country-Bumpkins. At the Theatre-Royal in Drury-Lane'' sheet. London, 1732. *''The Musical Century, in One Hundred English Ballads, on Various Subjects and Occasions; Adapted to Several Characters and Incidents in Human Life, and Calculated for Innocent Conversation, Mirth, and Instruction. The Words and Musick of the Whole, by Henry Carey'' (2 volumes). London: Printed for the author, 1737, 1740 ** facsimile, volume 22 of Monuments of Music and Music Literature in Facsimile. New York: Broude, 1976. *''Three Burlesque Cantata's, viz. The New Year's Ode (for 1736-7), The Mare that lost her shooe, The Medley, or Musical Hodge Podge. With their symphonies and basses ... by Sigr Carini''. London: Printed for the author, 1741 1740. *''The Poems of Henry Carey'' (edited by Frederick T. Wood). London: Scholartis Press, 1930. Plays *''The Contrivances; or, More Ways than One. As it is Acted at the Theatre-Royal in Drury-Lane''. London: Printed for W. Mears & J. Brown, 1715 ** revised as The Contrivances: With Songs and Other Additions, As now Acted at the Theatre-Royal in Drury-Lane. By His Majesty's Servants. London: Printed for W. Mears & sold by J. Roberts, 1729. *''Hanging and Marriage; or, The Dead-man's Wedding. A Farce. As it is Acted at the Theatre-Royal in Lincoln's-Inn-Fields''. London: Printed for W. Chetwood, J. Shuckburg & W. Meadows, 1722. *''The Works of Mr. Henry Carey''. The Second Edition. London, 1726. *''Amelia. A New English Opera, As it is Perform'd at the New Theatre in the Hay-market, After the Italian Manner'' (set to music by John Frederick Lampe). London: Printed for J. Watts, 1732. *''Teraminta. An Opera. As it is perform'd at the Theatre Royal in Lincoln's-Inn-Fields. Written by Mr. Carey, and set to musick by John Christopher Smith''. London: Printed by J. Watts & sold by John Shuckburgh, 1732. *''The Tragedy of Chrononhotonthologos; Being The most Tragical Tragedy that ever was Tragediz'd by any Company of Tragedians''. London: Printed for J. Shuckburgh, L. Gilliver & J. Jackson, sold by A. Dodd & E. Nutt, 1734). *''A Wonder; or, An Honest Yorkshire-man; A Ballad Opera''. London: Printed for Ed. Cook, 1736 1735 ** republished as The Honest Yorkshire-man; A Ballad Farce. Refus'd to be Acted at Drury-Lane Playhouse, but now Perform'd at the New Theatre in Goodman's Fields, with Great Applause. London: L. Gilliver, 1736). *The Dragon of Wantley. A Burlesque Opera. As perform'd at the Theatres with Universal Applause. Set to musick by Mr. John Frederick Lampe (London: Printed for the proprietors, 1737). *''Margery; or, A Worse Plague than the Dragon: A Burlesque Opera. As it is perform'd at the Theatre-Royal in Covent-Garden. Altered from the original Italian of Signor Carini. Set to musick by Mr. John-Frederick Lampe''. London: Printed for J. Shuckburgh, 1738). *Nancy or The Parting Lovers. A Musical Interlude as Performed at ye Theatre-Royal in Covent Garden. London: Printed for the author, 1740?. Prose *''A Learned Dissertation on Dumpling; Its Dignity, Antiquity, and Excellence. With a Word upon Pudding. And Many other Useful Discoveries, of Great Benefit to the Publick''. London: Printed for J. Roberts & sold by the booksellers of London and Westminster, 1726 ** facsimile (with introduction and notes by Samuel L. Macey). Los Angeles: William Andrews Clark Memorial Library, University of California, 1970. *''Pudding and Dumpling Burnt to Pot. Or, A Compleat Key to the Dissertation on Dumpling. Wherein All the Mystery of that dark Treatise is brought to Light; in such a Manner and Method, that the meanest Capacity may know who and who's together. Published for the general information of Mankind. By J. W. Author of 684 Treatises.'' London: Printed & sold by A. Dodd and H. Whitridge, 1727 ** facsimile, with introduction and notes by Macey. Los Angeles: William Andrews Clark Memorial Library, University of California, 1970. *Of Stage Tyrants. An Epistle to the Right Honourable Philip Earl of Chesterfield. Occasion'd by the Honest Yorkshire-man being rejected at Drury-Lane Play-house, and Since Acted at Other Theatres with Universal Applause (London: J. Shuckburgh & L. Gilliver, 1735). *''The Dramatick Works of Henry Carey''. London: Printed by S. Gilbert, 1743)--comprises Amelia, Teraminta, The Dragon of Wantley, The Dragoness Margery, Chrononhotonthologos, The Contrivances, The Honest Yorkshire Man, and Nancy. *''The Plays of Henry Carey'' (edited by Samuel L. Macey). New York & London: Garland, 1980. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Henry Carey 1687-1743, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 17, 2012. See also * List of British poets * List of English-language playwrights *List of English-language songwriters References *Gillespie, Norman. "Henry Carey," in The New Grove Dictionary of Music and Musicians. vol. 15, 127-128. * Wikisource, Web, Dec. 23, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems * Henry Carey in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900: "A Drinking Song", "Sally in our Alley". * Henry Carey 1687-1743 at the Poetry Foundation. * Selected Poetry of Henry Carey (ca. 1687-1743) (5 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Henry Carey at PoemHunter (8 poems). ;Songs * *Free scores Mutopia Project ;About *Carey, Henry in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] * Carey, Henry (d.1743) Category:English dramatists and playwrights Category:English poets Category:English classical composers Category:Baroque composers Category:1687 births Category:1743 deaths Category:English male writers Category:English composers Category:18th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:English satirists